Immortal Hope: Resurrection
by Chiara Crawford
Summary: ON HIATUS! Nobody knows the real story of the Founders and no one would have guessed that Harry Potter is more than what he seems to be.


**Immortal Hope: Resurrection **

Author's Note: English is not my mother tongue, so forgive me for any mistakes I made as I have no beta reader. This is a Highlander/Harry Potter X-over.

Disclaimer: JKR owns everything. I do this only for the sake of writing and not to gain money.

**Chapter 1**

It was a dreadful morning at Privet Drive No. 4, Surrey. The weather was very unusual for early August, as it was raining day after day. Every child, woman and man was sitting in the living room watching TV or eating dinner like every normal person would do but one being in this normal neighborhood wasn't in his warm house, enjoying himself.

A boy was sitting on a bench, the rain falling on his face. To the outsiders he must have looked quite strange, but in reality said boy was very annoyed and worried. Not so much because of him being stuck at his relatives', the Dursley's, who by the usual standards were definitely not a caring family, but because some people were too near to discovering his real secret.

Despite what some people- Snape- thought, he was not an arrogant, bigheaded idiot. He was annoyed. Annoyed, that he had to pretend to be a naïve little schoolboy. Worried, that he would not be able to pull this farce off any longer. It was not easy to be the boy-who-lived but it was much more difficult to live with his secret. For Harry James Potter was not only the boy-who-lived and a wizard but also an immortal.

Harry sighed. It had been 15 years since he had taken the identity of Harry James Potter and everything seemed to become more complicated with each passing year. He remembered exactly how he came to be in this position.

_Flashback_

He panted as he ducked behind a tree. His pursuers were not far behind him and he cursed his bad luck. Some watchers finally went mad. He'd always said that a mortal knowing about their existence was too dangerous, because mortals would either envy them or hate them. So it was not surprising that a watcher finally ticked off and went off to separate immortals' heads from their bodies and that he was running from psychotic watchers with guns.

_This is so not my day! ,_ he thought and ran further. He knew that he couldn't run forever and that with 20 crazy men after his head, the possibility to escape with his head on his shoulders had a very small percentage for success.

Bullets whizzed past him and impacted with the trees. He wasn't far from Godric's Hollow. It was the only chance he had. He ran faster but the shouts of his attackers were coming nearer.

The lights of the cozy houses of Godric's Hollow shone brightly through the trees. There was no other way.

He headed as quickly and as quietly as possible to the nearest house. It was the house of a young couple, who had just married. The Potters.

_End Flashback_

That was the day when everything began. James and Lily Potter just lost their baby due to a miscarriage and were only too happy to get a second chance at parentage. A gift by God, one might say. He thanked the Gods every day for the habit of always carrying his wand, although he hadn't really needed it for a long time. The spell, which for a while contained his immortality, transfigured him for a few years into the state of a baby and then acted as a glamourie, had been one of the more complex spells he learned in his time in China. The connection to all life was so close, that it had been successful in freezing his immortality and his real appearance for some years.

He regained his immortality when his Harry Potter image turned ten. The spell had, apparently, been too powerful and held longer then he calculated. By the time he went to Hogwarts, his emotional bonds to the people at Hogwarts strengthened and he couldn't bear to let them fight this war alone. He was an immortal but he was also a wizard.

A wizard, who was held in this supposedly safe cage, watched like an animal and deprived of the freedom to be himself. It was quite funny that these wards were held up by the blood connection between him and his aunt, when there was no such connection.

His long black coat was slowly being soaked. He reached into it and felt the comforting weight of his katana. He'd always preferred the Japanese craftsmanship. Katanas were light but also deadly sharp and very useful weapons when the wielder knew how to use them. His sword had been a special gift from one of the best masters of the art after he rescued him from bandits. It was special because it was unbreakable and remained sharp forever due to the magic flowing through it.

The sound of shifting silk alerted him that his usual guard was there. Today was Tuesday so it had to be Tonks. He sometimes wondered if they really thought that he was that ignorant to think that he was alone and not watched. The order, although being on the light side, was turning out to be really annoying. After defeating basilisks, three-headed dogs, DADA teachers, who wanted to kill him, Medi-witches, morons like Lockhart, who was easily more frightening with his dumbness than evil Dark Lords, dragons and things the order never knew about like immortals, one would think that they would let him have some privacy in his safe house with these safe wards.

Suddenly, his head shot up and the buzz, he hadn't felt for some years, went through him. Harry scanned his surroundings and his gaze settled on a familiar looking man with black, long hair and vivid blue eyes. The grip around his sword was getting harder and he willed his racing heart to calm down.

It had stopped raining a few minutes ago and the air smelled fresh and clean.

The man stopped a few feet away and Harry rose from the bench.

"Duncan MacLeod of the clan of MacLeod. I do not seek a fight." The man's hand left his sword's handle, which was also covered by a coat, but still kept near it. Harry nodded.

"Harry Potter. And neither do I." He paused, thinking. He had heard about Duncan MacLeod from his old friend Methos. Boy scout he had called him and from the look of it, he was right. The last time he had seen him, was some years ago. He had cast some simple spells so the Dursleys wouldn't miss their slave and went on a trip for a few months, simply escaping his Harry Potter persona.

He and Methos had met first one thousand years ago, when he and the others got together and built Hogwarts. Methos had been as cautious as he when they first met and he nearly took his head but they became friends soon.

He waved his hand a little and placed a little disrupter charm on them, making the poor order member wonder if her ears were ok, because now she wouldn't hear anything.

It was time to put his plan into action. He had waited a long time for his full powers to return and he would not waste any other lives if he could help it. His head turned into the direction of Duncan MacLeod.

"It is good that I have met you today. I believe that we have a mutual friend…"

She panted as she sliced the head off of one of the Death Eaters and grinned to herself. Despite being sometimes rather bookish and strict, she loved to have some fun, which at this time consisted of having to shred Death Eaters into small pieces. Oh, if Sal could see her now! He'd always known that she had a slight malicious side to her but it didn't come out very often.

She slashed her sword down and the poor Death Muncher screamed and fell to the floor. Amanda looked around her and grinned at the sight. There were around 5 Death Eaters in the tiny hotel room, all looking quite bad.

"That's what you get when attempting to deal with me. Scum, really. The Dark Lords a thousand years ago had at least class! Honestly!" She sniffled and left the hotel after making sure that all clues, which might connect someone to her were destroyed.

_Seems as if I'm going to have to help with this Dark Lord. Time to see Methos. He'll know where the others are. _

Why he was here, was really beyond him.

_Oh yeah, MacLeod._

He sighed and rolled his eyes. The Boy Scout strikes again. A newbie immortal, all scared and not knowing the rules of the game. As if! It will be a good deed, he said. We will be helping someone, he said. Come on, Methos, he said. Everything will be alright.

_One would think that after everything I knew about MacLeod I would stay away from his crazy plans. _

But no, he just had to go against his better judgment. That was why he hung, chained to a wall next to an unconscious MacLeod and berated himself for his good heart and temporary lack of reason.

It had begun like any other normal day. He woke up, showered and went for a walk. Unfortunately, when he came home he saw MacLeod and some immortal that looked like a little kid. He didn't know how this kid managed to do it but in the end, he woke from unconsciousness in a cell, chained to a wall.

Methos sighed and concentrated his magic to break the chains, while casting a silent _enervate _on MacLeod.

Duncan groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Good morning to you too. Slept well?" The sarcasm was evident in his voice. It was not going to be a good day.

"Where are we?" he asked while getting on his feet and looking around.

"You have, as always, in your infinite wisdom decided that helping a weak looking, young immortal was your good deed of the week. As you already see your hero tendencies got us in trouble, again."

MacLeod groaned a second time and looked at his feet.

"Don't say it. I know and you're right. You can reprimand me some other time, preferably when we are not prisoners."

"…You do not have to be afraid of that, Mr. MacLeod, as you're going to be quite dead in a few minutes." A new voice said. They turned and saw the immortal from before.

"He's right, you know. You shouldn't have trusted me, Highlander. But that doesn't matter in the long run, I suppose. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Zero."

Methos raised his eyebrow.

"Zero? What a name is that? I mean, come on, why the heck do you call yourself Zero? Every major villain has to sound dangerous and imposing. You really have a lot to learn."

"And I suppose that you are the one who will teach me …Methos?" Methos stiffened. There were not many people left that knew who he really was.

"Methos? There is no Methos. He's a legend."

"Do not play with me. I know who you are. My sources are correct. It does not matter. Soon you'll be a dead legend." He grasped the handle of a sword and raised it over his head, ready for the deadly stroke but it never came. Before they knew what happened the head of the immortal separated from his shoulders and fell to the floor.

"Hi, guys. Good thing that I visited. You really should listen to Methos here, Duncan." Amanda stepped out of the shadows.

"Where the hell do you come from?" asked an astonished Duncan.

She grinned like a cat that ate the canary.

"I'm a thief, remember? I have to be invisible when I need to be." Her face grew serious, as she turned to look at Methos.

"I'm afraid that this is not a social visit. There's a new Dark Lord and Hogwarts is in danger." Methos nodded. He knew what that meant.

"Yeah, I heard. Duncan told me about it. He met Harry Potter." Something indescribable passed between them but there was a determination in their eyes that spoke volumes.

"Sal needs our help. Time to show the world what happens when they mess with one of us or Hogwarts."


End file.
